The World, The Flesh, and the Devil
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: Sora plus Riku plus pill equals One Fun Day


Wk16:1-4 writing study

by *FangirlYasha

Sora sat up in bed, stretching and yawning loudly, causing the comatose Riku to stir next to him in the sheets. Sora smiled and gently poking Riku in the side. As he did so, a smile danced across elders face, embellishing his sleeping features. A smile was most certainly not indigenous to the boys face, so Sora took every opportunity to coax one out.

With another prolonged yawn, Sora slid from the bed and made way to the kitchen, realizing how soar his body was. With a quick glance at the oven clock, the brunette let out a not-at-all muffled curse, making a bee line to the coffee pot.

"RIKU!" he hollered as loud as he could, pulling the coffee mix from it's habitat behind the tea bags in the cupboard. Not hearing anything more then a protesting moan from the bedroom, Sora threw the coffee on with great cursory, leaving a small pile of the beans on the counter and the floor. Jackson, the collie belonging to Riku tried to lick the mess, Sora didn't stop him as he darted into the bedroom again.

Riku was considered the rebel of the couples coterie, so it was common for him to be late or not even show up, but not today. If either of them didn't met the others like they had promised, the friendly interlopers would stick their noses somewhere they didn't belong.

"Riku, C'mon, we have to met the others!" Sora whined, pulling at the sheets to no avail. Riku simply moaned and created a bulwark with the pillows over his face. Riku wasn't exactly gregarious, but Sora was, and Riku would follow Sora where ever the Brunette wanted to go, seeing as most the time it ended in sex. Much to prove the theory that the two were antithesis', Sora was a morning person and, well, it was evident Riku wasn't.

Spying the elders ear amidst the tangled hair and sheets, Sora lent forward and nibbled; Riku didn't move, simply let out a sighing moan. Getting desperate, Sora bit down as hard as he could, the taste of blood permeating his mouth; he would have to make it up to him later, but now all Sora needed was for his silver haired lover to get his incredulously sexy ass out of bed.

Riku yelped in pain and sprang into a sitting position, sheets and pillows flying every which way. Sora lent back just in time to miss Riku's head colliding with his; the brunette smiled smugly, eyeing the others bare, chiselled chest.

"Sora you little bastard!" Riku howled, blood oozing between his fingers. Sora winked and dashed out of the room as Riku reached for him.

"C'mon and catch me!" Sora sang over his shoulder, Riku growled.

"Ugh, some times I swear you could be the progeny of the devil himself..." Riku muttered under his breath, sliding from the bed and heading for the bathroom to wash out his ear; Damn that boy has a set of teeth on him...Riku thought, cursing out loud to no one in particular.

Sora switched off the machine and poured two cups of coffee, tripping over the dog multiple times. As he heard Riku fumble around in the other rooms, Sora simply stared at the phone sitting peacefully in it's cradle, his thoughts screaming in his mind; he knew the two of them would be ridiculed if they didn't show up like promised, but today was a special day. Sora simple couldn't tell which was worse, or if Riku himself had even remembered what today was.

When he heard Riku in the shower, the brunette dove for the phone, calling his Kiri. Have you ever tried to cancel one a three month planned date, the day of, with a girl who was out of Midol? Yeah, not fun. Some how, Sora promised to make it up to her and that she was the best person in the world and that she was the most beautiful creature on the islands and blah blah blah... Sora had stopped listening to the girl rattle on and on about three minutes in. Sora simple agreed to everything she said, promised her everything she asked for without even listening to what it was; he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass sooner or later, but today was far too important to let her ruin it. The water in the bathroom clicked off and Sora rushed a half assed goodbye before hanging up on Kiri, cutting her off mid sentence.

The boy chunked the phone at it cradle, missing by a mile and didn't even stop to watch it fly across the floor.

"Sora, you may be cute and all, but really? I could just borrow an earing from Kiri, you cut the cartilage. When did your teeth get so sharp any way?" Sora heard Riku mumble as he entered the hall. Panicking, Sora hurtled the coach which was separating him from the kitchen and skidded on the tile to the drawer he was looking for. Rashly, Sora ripped the drawer open and pulled the small bottle from his super secret little cache, dry swallowing on of the small purple pills, wincing as the pill scratched his throat.

Just as he did this, Riku rounded the corner into the kitchen. Sora spun, poured another pill out into his palm, threw the now empty bottle into the drawer and slammed it closed with his butt all in one fluid motion, flashing a shaky smile at the other. Riku raised an eyebrow at his lovers watery smile.

"What are you up to?" Riku asked cautiously, ruffling his wet hair, shaking his head like a dog; Sora couldn't help but notice his body, ripped and glistening in the early morning light, it was obvious this man didn't lead a sedentary lifestyle Sora thought.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Riku scoffed, flixing his hair some more, Sora only laughed.

"So, what's that you got there?" Riku questioned, walking slowly over to Sora, his wet feet padding across the tile. Sora cocked a crocked grin, holding out his hand, the purple pills square in the centrer.

"Happy anniversary." Sora smiled, raising his hand higher, indicating for Riku to take it.

Though neither need the pill, Sora knew so very well that Riku enjoyed the extra energy and high, even thought the neighbours defiantly hated it.

"Oh you are the world, the flesh and the Devil to me, you know that?" Riku purred gulping down the pill and sweeping Sora into a bridal style hold. Riku had vowed not to take any pills for five moths after he accidental over dosed on Tylenol; he made this promise four weeks ago.

"Well, you'll be under expert supervision, I'll keep you under control." Sora whispered as they walked into the bedroom. Riku raised an eye brow, but, before he could say anything, Sora bent backwards and scooped something off the dresser drawers, it jingled as it moved.

"Oh, so you wanna be on top?" Riku laughed, Sora pouted, fixing the thick, leather dog-collar around the tallers neck with wicked speed, he pulled on the chain-link leash, yanking Riku's face closer to his own.

"Let's see you stop me." He spat invitingly, smiling cruelly. Riku returned this smile and threw the younger onto the bed in a submissive position.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you, just beat you." was Riku's response as he crawled on top of Sora after dropping his towel at the foot of the bed. Sora intertwined his fingers behind the others neck, letting his lover take him. Over. And over. And over and over again.

End

**Authors Note:**

**gregarious-**sociable, enjoying the company of others.  
**Cursory-**Done with haste and little care for detail.  
**interloper-**person who meddles in the affairs of others for selfish or unjust reasons.  
**antithesis-**Grave or complete opposites.  
**indigenous-**native to a certain area.  
**habitat-**a place of dwelling or native location.  
**bulwark-**a wall risen in defensive purposes.  
**sedentary-**requiring little to no physical activity.  
**embellish-**to make beautiful.  
**cache-**a secrete hiding place, traditionally for valuables or treasure.  
**coterie-**an exclusive group of friend that meet regularly.  
**progeny-**child or offspring; descendent  
**The world, the flesh, and the Devil-**a temptation tempting one to sin.  
**Bee line-**to head directly for.

OK, I need to do some explaining. You see I'm taking this class called Etymology and it is the study of words. The teacher is evil and the course is next to impossible. So, the other night, I decided that I should find a way to use the words in mass sessions rather then in everyday conversations or one or two in a story every once in a while, so, I'm going to write a story every week using most if not all the words and idioms. So, as you can see, I have listed the definitions for all the words and idioms I used just in case you don't know them, don't blame me for the weirdness of them, I didn't come up with them! Yay for smut! I was going to do more, but I did this really late and just wanted to get it done, needless to say, I passed the test WOOT!

Be expecting more of these from me in the near future!

Sora and Riku (c) his rightful owners.


End file.
